Total TMNT Island
by ssj2luke
Summary: Crossover with TMNT and Total Drama. Know how dramatic Total Drama Island is? Well, let's add even more drama by putting another contestant in there! This one is a mystery to the rest, not having gone through any audition process to get on the show. Who the hell is this guy? And more importantly, what is he hiding? Rated T for iT's awesome.
1. Introductions and a Special Surprise

Author's Note: Been thinking about this for a few days. I really like Ninja Turtles, and at one point really liked Total Drama, (at least before Season Five decided to screw character development and just do whatever the hell it wanted). So why not put them together?! This is just an experimental story I'm gonna try, which takes place during Total Drama Island, and includes one of the turtles (if you've read my stories, you'll know which turtle I'm using.) And as far to my knowledge, there are no stories with this crossover, at least on , so…FIRST! Kind of. Also, this is my tenth story! Sure, most of the ones I've posted aren't done, and I really need to get back to them, but still, TEN STORIES! Also, I was debating whether to use the 2003 version or the 2012 version as my Turtle source material, but I'm more familiar with the 2003 turtles, and besides, Total Drama aired while 2003 TMNT was still on, so chronologically, they match. I'll admit right now, the first chapter may be a little boring, because it's the intro chapter, and since I'm following TDI, a lot of this chapter will just be bringing in all the characters. Much of the story will have dialogue from the show, but I hope to add enough original dialogue of my own to make it interesting. And I'm not going to constantly refer to the camera either. That would get redundant.

Anything in this ( ), is my own comment.

Anything in **bold** is either the title, or quotes from other shows or movies for comedic effect.

Enjoy!

**Total TMNT Island**

**Chapter 1: Introductions and a Special Surprise**

As the camera began rolling, the audience was treated to a gorgeous view of Ontario. The trees were fresh with lush green leaves, the birds were singing, and the surrounding lake seemed to glisten, each individual particle of water dancing thanks to the shine of the warm summer sun. Even though nothing had happened yet, the atmosphere seemed to exude peace and serenity, creating a calming environment not only for the creatures living it, but for the audience watching it as well.

However, that was all interrupted when a thirty-something year old man in a blue cargo shirt suddenly sprung up from the bottom of the screen, a huge smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yo!" He said, not wasting any time, "We're comin' at you live from Camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Maskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris…McClain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

One cut later, Chris was seen walking along the dock, explaining more exposition to the audience.

"Here's the deal. Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then, face the judgment of their fellow campers."

After the camera cut closer to his face, Chris continued.

"Every three days, one team with either win a reward, or watch one of their team members' walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat," Chris stifled a laugh at that, "and leave Total Drama Island, for good!

After a white flash, we cut to a campsite, where the audience was able to see eleven tree stumps methodically placed in two rows, right in front of an empty bonfire pit and a trash barrel with three sticks on it.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, where each week, all but one camper will receive, a marshmallow."

Taking one of the sticks, he chewed on the marshmallow, and then promptly threw the stick away.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded, with cheesy tabloid fame, and, a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle…"

The camera once again cut to several scenes played under Chris' voice, meant to shock and disturb the viewers. Flies, bears, and talking worms, oh my!

"Black flies, Grizzly bears, disgusting camp food," The camera cut back to Chris, "And, each other."

"Every moment will be caught, on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp." This statement was accentuated by a shot of a camera in a birds' nest, filming the mother bird regurgitating her food to her babies, to a shot of a camera focusing on top of a wooden tiki.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on…Total…Drama…Island!"

*One theme song later* (And for those who are wondering, no, I'm not going to go through every single introduction. Just the first couple, and the last one. The **special** one. *Wink wink*)

After the end of the commercials, the scene faded back to Total Drama Island, where the action could finally begin.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris announced, trying to mask his smug grin with a welcoming smile, for he knew that pretty soon, he'd be having the time of his life.

"Alright," He said, "It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort so, if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

A minute later, the first yacht pulled up to the docks, and deposited the first camper of the show. She wasn't anything particularly attractive, sort of a frumpy, pale girl with a short ponytail, braces, and dressed in a too-big shirt with pink pants. But she was positively beaming.

Chris barely had time to say, "Beth, what's up?" before she barreled into him with a friendly but firm hug.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth squawked, arms wrapped around his neck. Moments later, she gasped softly and let go. "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh…" Chris uttered, a bit confused. "…Thanks."

He was about to comment on her behavior, but, seeing the second yacht come up, he ushered Beth to the end of the docks so he would have room to greet the next camper. After the yacht left, Chris could see the next contestant was a tall boy with medium-brown skin, who was built like a tank.

"DJ!" He exclaimed, raising his hand for a high-five.

"Yo, Chris McClain!" DJ responded with a smile, returning the high-five. "How's it going?!" However, his smile quickly faded when he noticed the place he was going to be living at.

"Hey, you sure you got the right place here?" He asked, "Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dawg, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa!"

Frowning, DJ picked up his giant duffle bag and moved over to where Beth was, muttering, "Hm, looked a lot different on the application form."

Almost instantly, the third camper had arrived at the docks, decked out in a short black-and-blue skirt, black leggings, a tight black shirt with green sleeves, and topped off with blue lipstick and blue streaks in her dark hair.

"Hey, Gwen." Chris said kindly, while the Goth girl replied with a deep frown. Walking towards the host, she looked at him with a sort of tired surprise.

"You mean we're staying here?" She exhaled.

"No," Chris replied with a grin, "You're staying here. My crib is an air-stream (yeah, I still don't know what exactly he says there) with A.C., thataway."

"I did not sign up for this." Gwen growled, pointing a finger at his chin. But Chris was not threatened. He merely kept smiling and pulled up a stack of papers.

"Actually, you did."

Gwen's response was to take the contract, rip it up, and drop it into the river.

"The great thing about lawyers is," Chris continued, undeterred, pulling up another set of papers. "They make LOTS of copies."

Eyes narrowing, Gwen turned back towards the end of her dock and grabbed her bags. "I am not staying here."

"Cool." Chris said nonchalantly, "I hope you can swim though…" Looking ahead, Gwen was shocked to see her yacht driving away, "Because your ride, just left."

As the fleeing yacht honked his horn, practically teasing Gwen with its noise, the Goth girl turned back and said to Chris in a biting tone, "Jerk!"

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed, clapping his hands together whilst tuning out Gwen. "Three campers down, nineteen to go. Let's pick the pace up a bit!"

About ten minutes later in television time, twenty-one of the twenty-two campers were situated on the far end of the dock, their faces ranging from happy smiles to vague indifference to restrained anger. After introducing Beth, DJ, and Gwen, Chris proceeded to bring in party dude Geoff, airless hottie Lindsay, malevolent hottie Heather, punk criminal Duncan, Tyler the klutz, Nerd el Generic Harold, guitarist Trent, Malibu surfer chick Bridgette, know-it-all Noah (That almost sounds like a tongue twister), bootylicious Leshawna, BFFFL twins Sadie and Katie, Ezekiel, that's it, just…Ezekiel, Cody-who-tries-way-too-hard-to-impress Cody, muscle-bound Eva, happy-go-lucky Owen, polite CIT Courtney, and male-model-with-two-lines-in-the-whole-season Justin. (*takes deep breath* Whew! That was a lot to write.)

After Courtney made sure that the last contestant, Izzy, was ok, (because he fell and hit her head on the dock, of course), the other teenagers prepared themselves. Now that everyone was here, the show could finally begin.

Except…

"Alright everyone!" Chris shouted to the crowd of teens, holding his arms out excitedly. "Everyone's here, so we can begin the show!"

At this, the group erupted into cheers, all of them ready to compete for the one hundred thousand dollars.

But…

After the cheers had died down, the teens glanced expectantly at Chris, waiting for his instructions.

However…

**Get on with it!**

**GET ON WITH IT!**

(Okay, okay!)

"Hey, Chris!" Heather yelled, her hands on her hips, "What's taking so long! Get this thing started!"

Chris had been frozen in his position for a good minute, but at Heather's provoking statement, he frowned and let his arms drop.

"I was getting to that!" He exclaimed, "The audience eats up this kind of dramatic pause!"

"Why would we need a dramatic pause?" Beth inquired. "There's nothing to pause for. Everyone's here."

"Well…not…exactly…" Chris drawled, letting the words linger on his tongue for a few seconds, drawing out the suspense so he could…

**GET ON WITH IT!**

(Okay! Jeez!)

"We actually have a special surprise for all of you today!" He announced, causing all the teenagers to look at him with confusion.

"What surprise?" Leshawna asked. "It's the first day. We haven't even unpacked our backs yet."

"Well then," Chris replied, "I hope you have room for one more set of bags among all of you."

"Why?"

"Because we're having another camper join us for the summer!"

Immediately, all of the campers' eyes widened in shock. They were collectively thinking, '_Another camper? What? When did that happen? How is that fair?!'_

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Eva growled, grabbing Chris by the lapels of his shirt. "You said only twenty-two people could be in the show!"

"Well," Chris chocked out, careful not to further anger She-Ra, "If you would just put me down, I could explain!"

After she released him, Chris smoothed out his shirt, grumbling something about crazy amazons, and proceeded to explain.

"You see, campers," He began, "Back when I first pitched the idea of this show to the producers, they weren't very interested. They all thought I was just ripping off that fictional cartoon, _Survivor_. Hmmph, as if! Anyway, when I explained that I would be doing it with teenagers, they got excited. Teenagers are a lot more prone to their emotions, and with all those hormones swimming around inside you, the producers thought this would do great as a drama. Once it became mainstream, everyone was excited for its premiere."

"Okay…" Duncan said, still indifferent to the topic, "So what does this have to do with the mystery camper?"

"I'm almost there." Chris admonished, beginning to lose his patience. "People got so excited, they wanted to see if they could get additional contestants on the show, you know, to add to the drama. So tickets were given out inside bags of chips and candy bars for any teenager between fourteen and nineteen. And lo and behold, we found a winner! And he should be here any minute."

"But wait," Harold said, quickly doing the math in his head. "With this new guy, we'll have an odd number of players. How will we fit into equal teams?"

"He'll just go onto one of the teams I've already assigned, and for fun, we'll let him pick. Hopefully, the teams will even out soon enough. That answer all your questions?" At this, several of the campers raised their hands, and after looking at them blankly on purpose, Chris replied, "Good."

Some of the other campers grumbled to themselves, and Chris heard phrases like "unfair" and "jerk-off", but before he could care to react, a honking sound filled the air, signifying the last yacht was heading towards the docks, and Chris perked up.

"There we go! He's here!" He said, running back to the end of the dock

Agreeing there was nothing else they could do at the moment, the group of twenty-two followed Chris slowly, talking amongst themselves about what they thought about this mystery camper.

"What do you think, Bridgette?" Gwen asked, a look of mild interest at best on her face.

"I honestly don't know." Bridgette answered. "I mean, so far we have pretty cool guys like Duncan, DJ…and Geoff…" Her voice got a little lighter at that part, "But we also have weird guys like Harold, Cody, and Noah. Who knows what this guy even looks like, let alone acts like."

A few feet to the right, Duncan was busy talking to Geoff.

"So," He said, trying to hold back a snicker. "Think this guy's going to be another know-it-all like that Noah kid?"

"Heh, maybe." Geoff responded, fighting the giggles as well. "Or he could be another nerd, like that Harold guy!"

"Yeah!" Duncan guffawed, "And Chris said this guy got the ticket out of a candy bar! Maybe he's really fat and ugly! That would be hilarious!"

Geoff was practically howling now. "Imagine: dozens of zits, fat sagging from under his t-shirt, giant stereotypical glasses…"

But their tirade of fantasizing was stopped when Chris stepped out from behind the yacht, the mystery camper walking up next to him.

"Hey everyone!" Chris said, an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Say hello to Raphael!"

Author's Note: I haven't described the new guy yet, but be prepared for IRONY! HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE IRONY! And yes, I am making Duncan and Geoff crueler than usual here, but that's just so I can provide more irony. …HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE IRONY! Anyway, you can all guess who this Raphael is, right? You probably can, but I won't reveal anything yet. I will reveal how he got the ticket in a few chapters. Next chapter, we complete introductions, get on to the first challenge, and reveal some more about our dear friend Raphael. And trust me, it will blow…your…MIND! *waves fingers in an attempt to imitate a ghost* Ooooooooooo!


	2. The First Challenge

Author's Note: Chapter 2 time! Raphael's here now, just a few more introductions, and we can get to the first challenge! Here we go!

Also, I'm making Raph a little older then he was in 2003 TMNT. He was supposedly fifteen then, so I'll just age him up to eighteen. He'll be a little more mature, while still prone to some anger, and I just thought it would be interesting to make him a little older than the other sixteen year-old campers. I'll try to leave in a lot of dialogue from the show, but I'll cut a little of the fat out.

"_Italics with two quotation marks will indicate the stuff being said in the confessionals."_

'_Italics with one will indicate a thought.'_

**Chapter 2: The First Challenge**

Geoff and Duncan, along with Owen, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Gwen, practically everybody stared open-mouthed at the new camper, before Geoff finally said,

"Well, now I just feel stupid."

The guy was nothing like the partier and delinquent were making him out to be, and when they thought nothing like, they **meant **it.

First off, the guy was completely ripped. From his well-toned arms, to his bulging chest, to his rippled thighs, the guy was covered in muscle. But it wasn't to the point where it looked overly bulky. The guy was bulky, definitely, and he wasn't the tallest guy around, (taller than Duncan, but shorter than DJ), but his figure held a certain amount of fluidity and grace, that one with too much muscle wouldn't be able to accomplish. DJ and Justin had plenty of muscle as well, but this mystery camper seemed to have a few more years of exercise under his belt.

Speaking of which, the guy did look young, but somehow, his tanned face had a seriousness to it that seemed beyond his years. His square jaw and cut nose only helped to accentuate the most animated part of his face, which was his glowing golden eyes. They burned with a fiery passion that almost made some of the girls and Owen faint on the spot. On top his head, the teen had short, reddish-brown hair that almost seemed to defy gravity with the way every lock spiked up, and to top it all off, he had a long, red bandana that was tied around his forehead, its long tails flowing behind him in the breeze.

For almost a minute, every other camper stared at the new kid, almost in awe of the rugged magnificence he possessed, and soon, that kid began to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hey, ya done starin' at me?" Raphael barked out, his thick Brooklyn accent coming out in waves as he crossed his arms across his chest.

At this, some of the girls, mainly Katie and Sadie, DID faint. They just couldn't take that voice standing up. It was deep, it was rough, it was sharp, and most of all, it was intoxicating.

Chris could only stare as some of the campers made complete fools of themselves. "Anyway…this is Raphael everybody."

Duncan continued to stare for a few more seconds, before he shook his head and relaxed back into his tough-guy persona, giving out a small *hmph* in boredom.

"Raphael, huh?" He said, "What are you, some kind of artist?"

As a response, Raphael merely chuckled lightly and gave a sardonic smile. "You could say that."

'_Martial artist is more like it. Pierced punk here thinks he's a clever shit, don't he?' _Raph thought,taking note of Duncan's attitude, which actually seemed very similar to his own. _'Let's hope he doesn't make me hafta take him down a peg.'_

Meanwhile, Duncan was thinking, '_Oh, this guy thinks he's tough, does he? Yeah, I don't buy it.'_

Several feet to Duncan's right, Eva was looking Raphael up and down with an eyebrow raised. After gaping at Justin a few minutes before, she had reigned in the side of her that fawned over boys, remembering that she was supposed to always be tough. After all, she WAS Eva. Still, she couldn't help but be impressed at Raph's figure.

'_At least finally there's someone who can probably keep up with me in the strength department.' _She thought. '_Someone, strong, fierce, gruff, extremely hunky…snap out of it, Eva!'_

Gwen, on the other hand, while not totally enraptured with the idea of another muscle head in the mix, was intrigued with the teen's face.

'_I've never seen eyes that burn like that.' _She thought, '_It's almost as if there's a million secrets hiding under those golden irises. He can't be much older than we are, maybe seventeen or eighteen at the most, and yet, somehow he looks like he's experienced a whole lifetime of events. Hmmm, he is interesting, I'll give him that.'_

Meanwhile, Chris, who had been respectfully silent throughout most of the introduction, looked impatiently at his watch, knowing they were already through more than half of the episode's running time. He needed to get the plot going now or else they wouldn't even be able to bring the campers to the first challenge before the end credits.

"Okay, that's enough ogling." Chris announced, getting the attention of most of the cast members, and making Raphael lightly blush, though he tried to hide it by turning his head around.

"First things first." Chris said, "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!"

All of the campers, including Raphael, went over to the spot where they had been dropped off and arranged themselves in the most comfortable pose they could manage. Chris proceeded to jump on the last remaining yacht and took out his camera, holding it up to his face.

"Okay," He said, as the campers put on their best smiles, "One….two….three…."

He clicked, annnnnnndddd…

Nothing happened.

"Oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap!" Clicking another button, the shutter on the lens opened, and he held it to his face again. "Okay, hold that pose! One…two….oh…."

Once again, nothing happened.

"No wait, card's full! Hang on!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "C'mon man, my face is startin' to freeze."

Chris once again held the camera to his face, but what the cast didn't know, was that he was purposely delaying taking the picture, for he knew the rusty dock wouldn't be able to handle their combined weight for very long.

'_Oooh, this is gonna be good!' _He thought.

But what Chris didn't know, was that a certain cast member had noticed this problem as well, feeling the boards cracking beneath his feet, and he was quickly planning to escape.

"Okay!" Chris called. "Everyone say, Wawanakwa!"

"WAWANAKWA!" The entire cast screamed at once, and as if on cue, the dock completely fell apart under them, as Chris's camera made sure to capture the moment of all of the campers being dropped underwater.

Well, almost all of them…

Right as the dock broke, Raphael used his powerful legs to launch himself into the air, the force of the dock falling downwards propelling him further upwards. Executing a perfect front flip combined with a 180 degree twist, he landed on the yacht right next to Chris, his bandana tails flapping behind him as he gave a superior smirk to the mildly surprised host.

"Well…" Chris uttered, "That was…unexpected."

Raphael merely grinned wider and looked down at the rest of the cast, who were still struggling to remain above water.

'_Maybe this won't suck so much after all.'_

"Okay, guys," Chris declared to the thoroughly doused campers. "Dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!"

*One commercial break later*

Back on Total Drama Island, all twenty-three campers were situated around the campfire pit, some still dripping with a little excess water, as Chris described more of the game to them.

"This, is Camp Wawanakwa." He explained. "Your home, for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?"

Harold, who was standing in the back, smiled at Duncan in response to Chris's last statement, but Duncan easily countered that smile with a frown and a fist held up to Harold's face.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off will win, one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me," Duncan said, purposely walking up next to Heather and jerking a thumb at her. "What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under **her.**"

Heather's eyes widened. "…They're not co-ed are they?"

"Noooo," Chris answered, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Raphael, who had been standing next to Chris, having not been previously assigned to a team yet, added with a snicker, "Perv."

Unfortunately, Duncan had heard that last statement, but before he could properly counter with a jab of his own, Lindsay interrupted.

"Excuse me, Kyle?" She asked, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, you are." Chris replied, "But that's not really how it works here, and, it's **Chris**."

Katie grabbed hold of her friend Sadie's hand, while the editors played sad music in the background. "I have to live with Sadie, or, I'll die."

"And I'll break out in hives." Sadie added, "It's true!"

"This cannot be happening." Gwen groaned, her head in her hand. She happened to be glancing in Raphael's direction at the moment, and to her surprise, he looked right back at her, and gave her a sympathetic smile, rolling his eyes at the pair of friends/twins.

'_Well,'_ Gwen thought, '_At least there's someone here who isn't completely ridiculous.' _Her frown faded a bit.

Suddenly, Owen, being large and in charge, grabbed Gwen's head in his arm, using his other arm to grab an equally unsuspecting Tyler's head.

"Aw, c'mon guys," He pleaded happily, "It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

Trying to take in a breath, Tyler chocked to Gwen,

"At least you don't have to sleep next to **him**."

Looking over, Gwen could see Tyler was referring to Duncan, who was giving an innocent deer a noogie. The two glanced back at each other, anxiousness in their eyes.

"Here's the deal," Chris announced, while pointing to the left side of the pit "We're gonna split you into two teams, if I call your name out, go stand over there."

As he read off the names, the camera and editing teams cleverly cut to each camper individually, showing each of their reactions.

"Gwen…Trent…Heather…Cody…Lindsay…Beth…Katie…Owen…Leshawna…Justin…and…Noah!"

Bringing out a rolled-up green flag, Chris tossed it to Owen. "From this moment on, you are officially known as…"

The flag rolled out to reveal a tough-looking gopher with its fists out and its mouth open wide.

"The Screaming GOPHERS!"

"Yeah!" Owen shouted, admiring the face with a childlike joy. "I'm a gopher! WOOO!"

"Wait," Katie suddenly realized, "What about Sadie?"

Gesturing to the right, Chris said, "The rest of you over here!"

"Geoff…Bridgette…DJ…Tyler…Sadie…Izzy…Courtney…Ezekiel…Duncan…Eva…and…Harold! Move, move, move!"

After Sadie predictably had the same reaction over being separated from her best friend Katie, the second team of eleven stood in place, while Chris tossed Harold a red flag. It rolled open to reveal an angry fish which the team could identify as a bass.

"You guys will officially been known as…The Killer BASS!"

"It's awesome!" Harold marveled. "It's like…amazing!"

"Alright campers!" Chris said, "You and your team will be on camera, in all public areas during this competition."

Raphael paused at that. '_Wait, what?'_

As the camera cut to inside a smelly Port-a-Potty, Chris continued.

"_You will also be able to share, your innermost thoughts on tape, with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or, just get something off your chest."_

Cut to Gwen inside the confessional.

"_Umm, okay…so far this sucks."_

Cut to Lindsay, who was facing the wrong way, showing her booty to the world.

"_I don't get it, where's the camera guy?"_

Cut to a duck, who was putting on lipstick. She looked at the camera in shock, and then it cut to Owen.

"_Hey everyone," _He said seriously, "_Check this out. I have something very important to say."_ He proceeded to fart loudly, and snorted.

Cutting to Raphael in the confessional, the boy nervously rubbed his left wrist and stared at the ground.

"_Okay, cameras everywhere…this is gonna be a problem."_

Cutting back to the campfire pit, Chris asked,

"Alright, any questions? …Cool."

"Wait." Heather suddenly said, raising her hand. "You never put that Raphael guy on a team."

"What? …Oh, right!"

Raphael gave a lighthearted frown at that, folding his arms across his chest. "Forgot about me already, did ya?"

"No no no, I was just getting to that! Anyway," Chris said, catching the attention of both teams. "Since Raphael here wasn't assigned to any teams, and because he won the raffle to get on this show, I thought it would be fun to let **him** decide what team he should be on."

At this, many of the girls got excited at the prospect of having the muscle-bound teen on their team, while a few of the guys, mostly Duncan, groaned, having set their sights on some of the girls only to have the newcomer grab all the attention.

"Well," Raphael drawled with a grin, "I dunno. I mean, it looks like both of your teams have their strengths and weaknesses, and I don't wanna give anyone an unfair advantage…"

"Hey, ninja boy!" Duncan shouted. He was one of the few that had seen Raphael's stunt on the docks, and as much as he disliked the guy so far, he could prove to be an asset. "Why don't you just pick the team that goes with your color?! You seem to like red a lot!"

This was definitely true. Along with the red bandana, Raph's shirt was a deep red, and his shoes were decked in red-and-black stripes.

Shrugging, Raph said innocently, "Okay, if you say so." He looked over at Chris. "Guess I'm goin' with Piercy and his band of fishies over there."

Duncan's frown deepened. "Ooooh, he's gonna get it." He muttered.

"Then it's settled!" Chris proclaimed. "Looks like Raphael is officially a team member of the Killer Bass!"

The team in red erupted into cheers at that statement, and Raph walked over with a genuine smile on his face, getting claps on the shoulders and high-fives from DJ and Tyler.

'_Crap.'_ Heather thought, noticing the warm welcome Raphael was receiving. '_We haven't even started and we're already one teammate down. We're gonna need to put in some real effort in order to catch up.' _Looking over at her teammates, she was shocked to notice Owen had already passed out, snoring loudly on the dirt ground. '_Oh boy.'_

"So," Chris said, "Any more questions? …Cool. Let's find your cabins."

One edited white flash later, the campers were standing in front of pair of somewhat run-down cabins, complete with missing shingles and tarnished doors.

Chris gestured, "Gophers, you're in the East cabin. Bass, you're in the West."

Heather went up to the door, having given up most of her expectations the moment she had arrived at the camp. Nevertheless, she was surprised when she entered the cabin and found…

"Bunk beds?" She questioned, standing in the doorway. "Isn't this a little, summer camp?"

Gwen merely pushed past the teen with her suitcase. "That's the idea, genius."

"Ugh, shut up weird Goth girl."

Cody, having become attracted to Gwen already, casually walked up behind her. "You're so smart. I feel that."

"…Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?"

He gave the Goth a cheeky smile, and before he could blink, he was eating up dirt, having been thrown clear away from the cabin and landing next to Chris. A few minutes later, after the host had witnessed a couple more problems from the Gophers, including Lindsay confusing "communal" with "communion" and Owen having trouble connecting with his male teammates, Chris's attention was turned to the Bass cabin by Geoff.

"Excuse me, Chris." He asked, watching Bridgette as she walked into her cabin. "Is there a…chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"Most of you are sixteen years old. As old as a counselor-in-training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting…now!"

"Niiice!" Geoff said. But then he realized, "Wait, what did he mean by, 'most of you?'"

"He means me." Raphael replied, having walked up next to Geoff. "I'm eighteen. Just turned it last month."

"Oh. ….Niiiice! What's it like being an adult?!"

"Meh, it's okay I guess. Not much different than being a teenager. I mean, I still gotta…"

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream burst through the air, startling most of the nearby campers. They all rushed over to the girls' side of the Gophers cabin, where upon looking inside, Leshawna commented,

"Ooh, man that white girl can scream."

Lindsay was leaning against the back wall of the cabin, standing on a stool as she cowered in fear from a tiny cockroach crawling around the floor.

"What is it?!" She shrieked. "Kill it, kill it!"

And then, almost out of nowhere, DJ gasped and flung himself to one of the bunk beds with a girly squeal, crushing it upon impact. He just sat there, arms clenched into fists and teeth grinding together, as the other campers looked on.

Almost dejectedly, Gwen said, "That, was my bed."

For the next several seconds, Leshawna and Harold attempted to crush the bug with their feet, while most of the other campers started screeching wildly and taking refuge on the top bunk beds. The cockroach continued to scurry along the floor, narrowing avoiding the threats to its life, and was nearing the door, when all of a sudden, Raphael was right there. Having had enough of the situation, he took out a long, silver three-pronged weapon from under his shirt and sliced downward, giving the bug only enough time to utter a tiny, "Help me," before it was severed neatly into two.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen said, an impressed smirk on her face, while Tyler uncovered his eyes to make sure the coast was clear.

Raph in turn groaned as he spun the weapon in his hand, placing it back under his shirt. "Ugh, I hate bugs."

"Awesome," Harold said in awe. "Was that a Japanese sai?"

"Uhhh…maybe?"

"That is so freakin' cool!"

As a response, the left side of Raph's mouth turned upwards. The kid was scrawny, and undoubtedly a huge nerd, but he was a nerd in the same way as Raph's brother. And besides, he had complemented the sai. That was not to be taken lightly.

'_I still barely know these people.'_ Raph thought, '_But fer now, this kids' on my good side.'_

Back near Lindsay and DJ, who were still clinging to each other because of the previous scene, Tyler came up to them and began boasting, mainly to Lindsay.

"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, k?" He said, giving his best athlete smile. "Cause, you know, I could do that too."

Instantly, a connection was made between the ditzy blonde and the klutzy sportsman, and as sappy music played in the background, the two grinned like loons while blushes appeared on their faces.

"*Scoff*, they always go for the jocks." Duncan and Raphael said at the same time. Surprised, the two glanced at each other, and after a second, gave each other half-hearted glares.

'_Heh,' _The two thought at each other, '_Smartass.'_

About half an hour later, the entire crew had situated in the main lodge, where they were then introduced to Chef Hatchet, a large and incredibly grumpy man who had a tendency to explode at almost little provocation. It didn't help that his food was indiscernible slop, which caused several of the campers, namely Harold, Owen, Gwen, and Lindsay, to give out annoying or idiotic statements that served to further ire the lowly-paid cook. The only people who took the hint early on that this guy preferred silence were Eva and Raphael, who took their food without a word.

"Man," Eva said in an annoyed fashion, picking at her "food" with his fork as she sat down at the Bass table. "He's like me if I had no self-control."

"Tell me about it." Raph agreed with a frown, sitting down next to her. "His attitude's almost as bad as his cooking."

To his surprise, and probably to the surprise of Eva's family back at home, the harsh girl let a small snigger slip through at the red-banded teens' words. "Good one."

The two offered each other a small smile, and then continued attempting to eat their meal, both of them slamming down on it with their fists as it tried to scurry away.

Moments later, Chris entered the room, ready to give out the final introductions and end the first episode.

"Welcome to the main lodge."

"Yo, my man." Geoff asked the host, "Can we order a pizza?"

The butcher knife aimed at him barely missed his head as it wedged itself in the door frame.

"Woah!" He said timidly to Chef, who was glaring at him with another butcher knife in his hand. "It's cool G! Brown slop is cool! Heh heh, right guys?"

"Your first challenge begins," Chris announced, leaving the lodge, "In one hour!"

As a surprise to everyone, Sadie, who had already experienced nearly drowning in the river and being separated from her best friend in one day, felt a bit worried.

"What do you think they'll make us do?!" She asked DJ.

But DJ, seemingly confident, shrugged off his teammate's statement.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"

Little did he know, he would soon be eating those words, because one hour later…

He was in his bathing suit…

Fright on his face…

On a one thousand foot high cliff…

Where the first challenge took place.

"Oh, shit."

Author's Note: And there we go! Chapter 2! As you can probably tell, I gave some interaction between Raph and Eva, as well as some words between Raph and Duncan, and Raph and Gwen. I chose them specifically because I felt Raphael, even a slightly older, more mature Raphael would connect the best with these three, because they're all loners, and all prone to either anger or biting sarcasm. This will develop further as we go one. Next chapter, we get to episode 2 of the show, and the very first challenge. Hope you like the little poem I put at the end, and I'll get to chapter 3 very soon. Review!

P.S. I know in the actual episode, it was Katie that asked DJ about the challenge, but I changed it to Sadie, because Katie was only there thanks to an animation error. She still had Sadie's voice.

Plus, I wanted to finish Chapter 3 before I posted this, seeing as I'm in the middle of it right now, but I couldn't wait. Chapter 2 was just sitting on my laptop, yelling, "Publish me! Publish me!" So here it is.


End file.
